A Man from Nowhere
by Yumiko Natsuki Choko
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki es vecina de Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico cuando se conocen es imposible negar la gran amistad que ellos dos se tienen, pero el solo la mira con esos ojos, mientras que ella esta profundamente enamorado, ¿Que pasa cuando Ichigo se va por culpa de su novia, y dejando a Rukia completamente sola? ¿que pasa cuando ve a una Rukia de 18 años completamente nueva?
1. Chapter 1

1

Nunca

Los días pasaban tan rápido en esa ciudad…. no se dio cuenta de cuando ella se había vuelto tan importante para él, sabía que esa niña era especial, pero no sabía qué tanto, que siempre estaría preocupado por ella, a fin de cuentas ella era la única persona que le levantaba el ánimo, siempre ahí, hacia que no se sintiera solo, era, como él le decía, su gran amiga, no se daba cuenta de cuánto ella lo quería, era de una manara diferente, linda, siempre lo seguía y ella no sabía por qué, quizá era porque a su lado se sentía segura, sin miedo, diferente, esa sensación no podría olvidarla, era tan cálido el estar a su lado y tan frio cuando se iba.

Pero aunque ella le dijera algo, no serviría de nada, sabía que no podría tenerlo, que era feliz con alguien más, no le molestaba que pasara su tiempo con alguien más, no tenía derecho a sentir celos de alguien más puesto que no eran nada, sin embargo le preocupaba que esa persona con la que compartiría sus momentos más felices al igual que tristes, fuera una la cual solo le serviría para divertirse, ella sabía perfectamente de eso, porque eso era de las únicas cosas que las personas hacían, jugar contigo, ser su títere, manipularlos de cualquier forma hasta conseguir lo que quieren, definitivamente no quería eso para él.

Sabía que estaba con alguna persona buena, que lo quería amaba y que sería así por siempre, que no importa lo que pudiese suceder nada los podría separar, tendría que rendirse no podía competir en este horrible pero a la vez dulce juego, aunque esperaba la mas mínima oportunidad para intentarlo, la más pequeña e insignificante pelea de la cual podría aprovecharse, aunque sabía que no pasaría no perdería las esperanzas.

Había algo en ese chico testarudo, grosero, idiota, cabeza de zanahoria, que hacía que su cabeza, no pensara bien, que su corazón perdiera el ritmo descontroladamente cada vez que se acercaba mucho, cada vez que decía su nombre en susurros apenas audibles, pero lindo para sus oídos, siempre que veía a sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, se perdía en un mundo del cual no se podía escapar fácilmente, al mirar a sus labios una enorme curiosidad de cómo podrían saber se apoderaba de ella, el escuchar su cálida voz era una de las cosas que más podría apreciar en este mundo.

Y lo mejor que sus pequeños ojos pudieran ver… esa hermosa sonrisa

Los tenues y brillantes rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que cierta chica despertara de un sueño el cual no quisiera que terminara. Se veía graciosa ese estilo despeinado, su camisa toda desordenada y su baba seca colgando de su cachete, se levanto lentamente mientras se limpiaba sus pequeños ojos con su mano, miro a la mesa de al lado y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a clases.

-Rukia! Corre que ya es tarde- dijo una voz que en cierta parte era molesta

-si claro- dijo como si no le importarse, de hecho no le importa mucho.

Se paro, tomo una toalla, su ropa, y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto con una pequeña cubeta llena de agua, después de algunos jicarazos de agua para poder quitar el olor a sudor y a quien sabe que, se alisto para salir.

-¿Vas a comer?-dijo otra vez esa molesta y chillona voz insoportable

\- No, no tengo hambre…-

-Comerás con Ichigo no? –Una mirada traviesa y perversa se poso en su cara

-¿Y tú que sabes?- le molestaba cada vez que hacia eso, como si le importara, era una vieja chismosa para sus ojos

-qué manera más grosera para hablarle a la persona que te dio la vida no crees?

-Tsk, ni siquiera querías ser madre así que no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas-

-…-

-Ya me voy.-

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del departamento, se quedo sentada en la puerta, pensado en todo lo que ella era, pensando que todo lo que decían era cierto, quizá.

-Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- dijo una voz grave pero linda, haciendo que sus pensamientos se fueran volando hacia cualquier otra parte para no regresar.

-Planeaba hacerlo, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?.- dijo alzando su cabeza hasta llegar a ver sus ojos.

-Mm? Quería invitarte a comer algo, pero si piensas que es mejor quedarte ahí como una inadaptada social con problemas de impotencia no me importa mucho- dijo soltando una risita burlona.

-Mira quién habla! La persona con menos amigos que he conocido! –le correspondió con el mismo tono sarcástico y la risita- aparte… quien eres para juzgarme?

-Una persona que tiene trabajo, vida y no siente que su vida es mierda…-

-Quien dijo que mi vida es una mierda?!

-Tú, siempre que tienes problemas…-

-Ah cállate y mejor dime qué hay de desayunar?- se levanto de el suelo estando aun más cerca de él.

-Quien dijo que te llevaría a comer?- cerro los ojos y se encojo de hombros dándole la espalda

-Tú, hace unos minutos, antes de decirme que mi vida es una mierda.-

-Jmp, vale. Pero iremos a donde yo quiera.-

-Siempre vamos a donde tú quieras, baka,-

-Supongo que tienes razón, tomando en cuenta que yo siempre pago.-

-No necesito que pagues por mi-

-A caso tienes dinero?.-

-..No...-

-Entonces, calladita.-

-Baka-

-Gracias- la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a toda prisa a un restaurante vegetariano, el favorito de ichigo.

-Que quieres enana.-

-Una ensalada.- tomo el menú ojeándolo intentando encontrar algo que no fueran frutas o verduras o algo verde.

-jejeje por si no te das cuenta hay de muchos tipos, Baka.

-Pues que esperabas? Hay como 100 tipos diferentes de ensaladas, solo a ti se te ocurre venir a lugares como este….

-Yo pago no? Mejor agradece.-

-Puff.- se desplomo en la mesa, en verdad no quería escuchar al cabezota, era muy molesto algunas veces.

-Rukia….-

-Qué?.-

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.-

-Que quieres?.-

-Aquí no, te lo diré en la casa.-

-Estábamos hace algunos minutos allá no pudiste habérmelo dicho antes?

-Quizá, la verdad apenas me acabo de acordar.-

-Baka.-

En eso llego una mesera con una charola, dejo un plato con algunos pimientos rellenos con arroz y en el otro plato una malteada y un helado.

-….Yo pedi una ensalada…-

-No lo quieres? ….. si no, puedes dármelo.-

-SI! SI LO QUIERO!- dijo tomando con mucha posesión su comida.

-itadakimasu-

-itadakimasu-

El día paso con tranquilidad, bueno normal, Rukia era molestada por todos los chicos de su curso como siempre, Ichigo se la paso de empalagoso con su novia como de costumbre, Ella evitaba lo mas que podía su casa, era más interesante las calles que "adentro del hueco como solía" decir, mientas que el intentaba salir lo menos posible, puesto que se la pasaba muy bien con su novia.

EN LA NOCHE-

-Que querrá decirme Ichigo?, espero que no sea nada malo, quizá va a visitar a sus hermanas, o se va de viaje con Orihime, mmm no se me ocurre nada más. En verdad no quiero llegar, no quisiera que me dijera algo triste.- absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que tropezó con alguien.-

-Oh lo siento disculpe señor.-

-Tsk, que idiota, no sabes para que se usan los ojos?-

-Oye, ya te he pedido disculpas, que mas quieres?

-…Olvídalo tonta.-

-Cállate estúpido.-

-Como me has dicho?

-Que no escuchaste? ¿o acaso aparte de siego eres sordo?

-Yo no soy el que anda chocando con todos.-

-No es mi culpa que mastodontes como tu tapen el paso.-

-Tsk. Ya cállate maldita.-le soltó una bofetada, pero ella fue más rápida y tomo su mano, el chico intento soltarse del agarre pero eso fue imposible.

-Que me sueltes enana del demonio.-

-No me digas así nunca.- apretó mas su mano y la doblo haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Jefecito- dijeron al unisonó otros 3 tipos

-tsk. Maldita, ahora veras que pasa cuando te metes con nosotros.

Tomaron a Rukia por los brazos y por la cabeza haciendo que se inclinara para atrás, mientras que los tres ayudantes la tomaban por atrás el otro sujeto le pegaba en el estomago y en la cara, haciendo que su ojo se hinchara, su labio y su ceja se abrieran. Cuando acabaron de golpearla la dejaron tirada en el piso toda desangrada, cuando se iban, el Líder los detuvo.

-Hagan que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

-Jmp.- Asintieron con la cabeza.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con lo de antes los otros tipos la empezaron a patear cuando aún estaba en el suelo, haciendo que sangrase aun más. En cuanto pudo se levanto toda temblorosa, avanzo lentamente hacia donde estaba su casa, gateando, forcejando, como pudo subió las escaleras, como era tarde nadie se molesto en abrir la puerta para ver de donde provenían esos agudos y sonoros gemidos de dolor. Estaba a algunos pasos de su casa cuando de desplomo cerca de la puerta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que poco a apoco bajaban por sus mejillas mezclándose con su sangre y entando en alguna herida, el único sonido que pudo salir de su boca fue un triste y doloroso-Ayuda.-

Casa de Ichigo

-Esa niña, como se tarda, donde estará? Le dije que la quería ver para hablar con ella, jejeje seguro que se perdió camino a casa, ¿la buscare? ,neee así aprenderá a cuidarse sola, pero pensándolo mejor, y si le pasa algo?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un sonido que lo dejo alado, -"ayuda, por favor"- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Rukia, un gran vacío se apodero de él, sentía que un escalofrió recorrer toda se espalda, desde su columna hasta donde terminaba su espalda. Sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió la puerta y se encontró con una horrible escena, ahí estaba ella, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y un rastro de la misma se encontraba desde la entrada y su puerta.

-RUKIA!- grito y la cargo intentando que no muriera, llamo a todas las puertas, pero al no encontrar respuesta la cargo en brazos y la llevo corriendo hacia donde vivía un amigo suyo que era doctor, había estando lloviendo toda la semana y ese día no era la excepción, estaba todo enlodado.

Ichigo cayó al suelo, sujeto a Rukia aun mas fuerte para que no se lastimara, no podía evitarlo, se preocupaba mucho por esa niña, era muy especial para él.


	2. Capitulo 2 Enana

Hola! :D bueno aquí está la segunda parte, cambie algunas cosas, pero son detalles mínimos a cómo o lo tenía en el otro foro, espero les guste.

Gracias a:

**misel-kuchiki:**gracias, bueno no crea que sea algo intenso, pero a primero le toca medio sufrir a Rukia D: y ya después a Ichigo, pero bueno es Ichiruki XD que más puedo decir? Muchas gracias por leer

**:** Gracias por leer, espero poder continuarlo :D ya llevaba algo en el otro foro, pero no se cuánto tiempo me tarde editándolo y publicándolo

**Freya ir-san:**Hola! Gracias igual por leer y seguirme en este foro y el anterior, pero tristemente lo cerraron u.u bueno aquí seguiré publicando :D espero tengas un chachito de tiempo para leer.

(Gracias igual a los que leen y no comentan :D)

Y bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo

2

Enana

— ¡Sí que eres una enana tonta!— dijo con un cierto tono de frustración en su voz, estaba harto de que esto pasara, no era la primera vez que tenía que llevarla a un hospital en medio de la noche, incluso ya se había vuelto una rutina, una muy rara y tediosa rutina que tenía que repetir de cuando en cuando, básicamente los sucesos siempre eran así:

1\. Rukia no quiso aceptar que hizo algo mal

2\. Termina tan golpeada que podría sacar una tarjeta de paciente frecuente en el hospital

3\. Van a comer a algún lugar

4\. El ciclo se repite

— ¡Oye!, ¡no tienes por qué decirme eso!— Era la niña más terca que jamás había conocido, no importa cuentos eran, nunca aceptaría que ella no tenía la razón.

— ¿Y porque no? ¡Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido!— no pudo evitar gritar. Cuando le explicaron a Ichigo sobre como había ocurrido el incidente no dudo ni un segundo en ir a patearle el trasero a esos idiotas, (y después a ella) pero luego cayó en cuenta que no tenía idea de quienes eran o donde estaban, eso solo lo altero aún más.

— ¿Quién eres para juzgar lo que hago? — Hostil, era la única palabra que definía a Rukia en todo el sentido de la palabra

— No te juzgo, simplemente digo que no tenías que hacer eso...— se preocupaba, aunque no la admitiera tan abiertamente lo hacía, no la veía en un sentido romántico, pero era como su hermana pequeña, a quien tenía que cuidar, ya tenía dos más, a quienes amaba con todo su ser, pero ella no encajaba por completo ahí, la quería, sí, pero simplemente no podía comparar el sentimiento, él sabía que sus hermanas no ameritaban tanta protección, pero ella, ella era un caso especial, sentía la necesidad de saber cómo estaba, que hacía, donde hacia lo que hacía, con quien lo hacía, era un sentimiento extraño, como si de un objeto frágil se tratara. Aunque sabía que ella estaba lejos de ser frágil.

— ¡El empezó!.- soltó la queja como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo empezar a pelear con alguien que choco contigo.

— ¡Me importa un pepino quien empezó! ¡TÚ seguiste con esto!, ¡Nos tenías preocupados idiota!—

— Nunca pedí que lo hicieras, por mi mejor si nunca me hubieras recogido.— no pudo haber sonado más triste, desesperada, al parecer nadie podía ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de su mundo a punto de colapsar

— Y luego dices que no eres una persona con depresión. De todos modos lo hubiera hecho aunque no me lo pidieras—

—...— miro hacia cualquier lugar para evitar que el viera su estúpida sonrisa " _ese idiota ¿cómo dice esas cosas?, pero fue muy tierno de su parte"_

_—_Bueno como sea vamos a casa. — la tomo del brazo un poco brusco para obligarla a caminar más rápido

— Adelántate, todavía no quiero estar en casa. — se paró en seco al escuchar decir "casa", era el último lugar donde quisiera estar, incluso la lúgubre sala del hospital se le hacía más acogedor que la idea de estar en su madre.

— ¿Te preocupa tu mama?— era como si pudiera leer su mente, todo los gestos que ella hacía, él podría interpretarlos de la manera más rápida y acertada.

— Neh, debe de estar lo suficientemente drogada para no darse cuenta de las vendas, o de que ya llegue o que alguna vez me fui. — Dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mano — Así que estaré un rato más afuera. Me gusta estar afuera.

— Claro que no, después de lo que paso es muy peligroso y tonto salir tu sola en especial a esta hora. — miro a su reloj dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco para la media noche, no es que ella no supiera andar sola, o que pudiera perderse, de hecho el solía bromear con ella diciéndole que era como un GPS, sabia todas las calles de la ciudad, los atajos y caminos más peligrosos, incluso podía cursar de un barrio a otro en menos de 15 minutos. Simplemente la idea de que ella estuviera mas sola no le agradaba

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¡Soy capaz de defenderme y cuidarme sola!— no pudo evitar sentirse indignada, pues quien había sido, si no ella quien lo ayudo a encontrar el camino al apartamento cuando se mudó, ¡y quien lo ayudo cuando no encontró un lugar donde vendieran el bendito chocolate caliente que tanto tomaba?, y ¡quien fue la que le dijo que decirle a Orihime para que pudiera llegar al apartamento? ¡ELLA!

— Claro y por eso saliste toda mallugada después de tu última pelea, eres muy tonta. — le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente mientras seguía caminando

— Eso fue porque no estaba concentrada, si no esos tipos hubieran caído al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — puso su mano en el pecho, se sentía orgullosa incluso de las peleas que no ganaba.

— Y que es tan importante como para ocupar tu pequeña mente. — una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su cara

—Yo…..esto….— se sonrojo casi al inmediato al recordar que estaba pensando en cierta persona irritante, que estaba al lado suyo. "_pues ¿quién más? ¡Si no en ti idiota!"_— en... ¿un chico...?

— ¡Ja! la tonta enana se enamoró, ¿quién lo diría? ¿Y quién es el desafortunado?.-

_"¡tú idiota! ¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡Aunque seas mayor que yo me gustas mucho! ¡Pero tengo mucho miedo como para decírtelo! Aparte tu estas con Orihime! ¡Ni siquiera me haces caso cuando estas con ella! ¡Como quisiera estar en su lugar!"_— ¡no estoy enamorada! ¡Solo que me recuerda a ti!— "_mierda ¿que dije? ¡Piensa rápido Rukia!_

Ichigo paró en seco un momento y después siguió como si lo que había escuchado no hubiera significado nada _—__¿A_ mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy apuesto?— dijo mientras sonría para sí mismo con mucho ego en su voz

"¡_si tan solo supieras…! ¡Pero eres demasiado idiota!"_— ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Tu apuesto? ¡No me hagas reír! me recordó a ti porque es casi tan estúpido como tú—

— Jajaja muy chistosa, bueno ¿cómo se llama?— dijo con algo de indiferencia y poco interés en su voz

"¿_rayos y ahora qué? no conozco a nadie más que a él,__bueno si pero me tratan como mierda no puedo decirle nada"_— ¿Te importa?— "¡_si voy bien!"_

— No, la verdad no, de hecho me alegra que no me cuentes, me ahorro tiempo. —

_"uffff! ¡Maldito Ichigo Kurosaki! Eres un idiota ¿cómo dices cosas como esas? ¿Cómo dices cosas tan tiernas y luego la cagas?"_

— Como sea, vayamos ya, se está haciendo tarde. — Tomo otra vez el brazo a Rukia jalándola hacia adelante lo cual molesto a la pequeña chica.

— Te dije que me quedare un rato más aquí afuera. — Se zafo del agarre del pelinaranjo (otra vez)

— ¡Y yo te dije que era muy peligroso enana sorda!— la volvió a agarrar del brazoy continuo caminando.

— ¡No!... no quiero. — Menciono lo último en un susurro, Ichigo al notar esto se giró y la vio a la cara pero ella solo bajo la mirada. —

— ¿Por qué?— quiso mirar a sus ojos, pero estaban bien escondidos en tanta mata de pelo, en busca de alguna señal de saladas lágrimas a punto de llenar sus ojos, pero no las encontró, nunca las encontraba

— No quiero estar con ella— ahogo un pequeño quejido Ichigo estaba apretando más el agarre.

— ¿Te refieres a tu mama o a Orihime?—

_"Obvio que a Orihime idiota no quiero ver como ella se abalanza a hacia ti"_— ¿a quién más idiota? pues a mí mama...—

— Sabes cuando digo "casa" me refiero a MI casa, no a la tuya tonta— puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña acariciándola y despeinándola más de lo que ya estaba, si es que se podía — vamos, casi es hora de la cena, preparare lo que quieras.

— Pensé que Orihime cocinaría, siempre que comemos en casa dices que ella solo puede preparar la cena—

— ¿No has probado su comida? ¡Es horrible! ¡Solo la dejo cocinar la cena porque son cosas ligeras un sándwich de atún sin ninguna cosas rara! ¡Un vaso de leche o fruta picada! no es tan complicado. —

— Si no te gusta ¿porque no le dices?

— ¿Bromeas verdad? ella se entusiasma mucho cuando me prepara comida no podría hacerle eso. —

— No sé si eres muy amable con ella o muy hijo de perra—

— ¿Por qué hijo de perra?

— Porque si algún día otra persona le dice la verdad sobre su comida ella te preguntara que es lo que piensas y tendrás que decir la verdad, y solo le romperás el corazón. — sonrió mentalmente ante la idea, no era que disfrutara del dolor ajeno, pero con ella podía hacer una excepción

— Buen punto, pero dejemos esto para después, será mejor apresurarnos. —

— Pero, me dio cosa lo de su comida, mejor como en casa. — su estómago se revolvió ante la idea de comer algo preparado con algo que había en su casa, pero le dio mas asco pensar en comida hecha por Orihime, no es que alguna vez lo hubiera probado, pero su imaginación volaba a limites muy raros.

— Yo la voy a preparar, a parte ella no está. —

— ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está?—

— No es nada importante te diré después, ahora vamos. — tomo de la mano a Rukia y la jalo para que caminara más deprisa. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al departamento de Ichigo.

— Toma. — deposito un plato con un poco de arroz y un poco de carne.

— ¡Al fin!¡ algo que no es verde!— tomo primero la carne llevándose un gran pedazo a su boca— ¡Mmmm eshta.. ico! que esh?—

— Podrías primero acabar de tragar y luego preguntar. — le aventó una servilleta a la cara.— Es Buey de Kobe.—

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?— tomo otro gran pedazo llevándoselo a la boca. — Me enchanta!

— ¡Primero traga! Se lo dieron a Orihime en uno de sus viajes. — tomo un poco de arroz y se puso con su carne. —

— Pero deberías de guardarlo para la comida, es muy rico como para comerlo en la cena. —

— No creo que sea buena idea, ella se emocionó mucho cuando se lo dieron, dijo que llegando a casa lo cocinaría con quien sabe qué cosa, y es muy buena carne como para desperdiciarla de esa manera.

— ¿No se enojara contigo?—

— No lo creo le diré que estabas muy conmocionada y quería hacerte algo especial. —

— Ósea que ¿me echaras la culpa?—

— ¿No crees que vale la pena? dijiste que estaba muy rico—

— ¡Si lo está! ¡Pero se enojara conmigo!—

— Tranquila no se enojara... Solo hará un puchero ¡y ya!— se estreso solo por pensar en ella haciendo caras tontas y diciendo estupideces, como siempre, como ella era.

— La conoces muy bien. — tomo otro poco de arroz del cuenco de Ichigo para pasarlo a u plato

— Oye tu aun tienes arroz, y ¡se supone que debo de! ¡Ella es mi novia!—

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¿No se supone que cuando estas con alguien lo más lindo es que te sorprenda? digo, yo me aburriría con alguien que ya sé cómo es totalmente. Sería muy tedioso y no me divertiría. —

— ¿Y bueno tu que sabes? ¡Dices que nunca te has enamorado! ¿Cómo sabes que supone como debe de ser?—

— ¡No necesito estar enamorada para saber algo tan obvio!—

— ¡Ay ya suenas como mi abuela! ¡Mejor cállate y come!— le aventó un palillo a la cara.

— ¡Auch oye!.—

— Jajaja ¡enana tonta!.— No podía evitar molestarla, era como una necesidad básica para él. Siempre era así con ella, se divertían mucho cuando los dos estaban juntos, el resto de la cena se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Rukia recordó que tenía que pedirle un favor.

— Oye Ichigo. —

— Mmmm .—

— ¿Cuánto me darías por un reproductor?—

— No lo sé, tendría que verlo primero. —

— Toma— saco de su chamarra un pequeño muñeco con forma de cara de un conejo y lo dejo con cuidado en las manos de Ichigo.

— Unos 1.000 yenes. — lo empezó a examinar determinadamente y pasearlo de una mano a otra

— ¡¿Tan poco?! ¿Por qué?— casi se cae de la silla de lo sorprendida que estaba, él era su amigo, pero eso no le quitaba lo tacaño

— Me debes 500. — lo aventó donde estaba Rukia y empezó a recoger los platos

— Pero puedes escuchar un montón de música. — agarro el curioso artefacto en forma de conejo y puso una canción de uno de los muchos grupos que tanto amaba Rukia y que tanto odiaba Ichigo.

— Tienes mal gusto, apuesto que está lleno de música de ese estúpido programa del conejo ese. — Recibió una patada en la espinilla por parte de la niña. —¡AUCH!

— ¡Chappy no es tonto! es muy lindo!— se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda mientras bailaba al son de la música que estaba escuchando

— Si si como sea, toma. — saco la billetera y le dio el billete más arrugado que encontró, y Rukia le paso el reproductor

— ¡Pero si solo hay 500!—

— Cambie de opinión. —

— ¡Yo también!— le arrebato el pequeño artefacto acercándolo a su pecho y oprimiéndolo con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Para qué estas ahorrando?— en ese momento la cara de Rukia se relajó un poco y con una gran sonrisa le enseño una de sus manos.—

— ¡Diseño de uñas! ¡Soy la mejor de mi clase! ¿Quieres que te las arregle? Muchos hombres lo hacen. —

— No, no quiero. — Se acercó para tomar la sal que estaba al lado del plato de Rukia, ella al estirar la mano se dio cuenta de que tenía pequeñas marcas en sus nudillos. —

— ¿En verdad eres un gánster?— El pelinaranjo la miro con una cara de incrédulo— Dicen que te escondes por qué hiciste algo malo, Y mi mama me advirtió que eres abusador de menores. —

— ¿Tú crees que...? ¿Crees que soy un hombre malo?—

Rukia vio hacia el techo, vio su departamento. — Bueno... Te pareces a los que están en prisión. — hecho una pequeña risita mientras el chico con el que estaba ablando estaba realmente sorprendido, antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo lo interrumpieron tocando la puerta.

— Rukia ¿estás ahí?—

— ¡Es mi mama!— frunció el ceño y se escondió abajo de la mesa. — Yo no estoy aquí — dijo en un pequeño susurro.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Abre la puerta!— El solo se asomó dejando ver su cara y parte de la casa. — Ichigo...¿Rukia está ahí?

— No está aquí. —

— ¡Pero oí voces! ¿Por qué no abre la puerta?— él se dio la vuelta viendo que el plato de arroz de Rukia aún estaba sobre la mesa— ¡Rukia se que estas ahí! ¡Sal ahora mismo!,¡Abra la puerta!— él puso su mano en el marco de la puerta y con su pie fue poco a poco empujando el plato de arroz. Antes de que cayera en seco Rukia lo atrapo y volviéndose a esconder. Finalmente abrió la puerta.— ¿En serio no está ahí?...niña tonta y escurridiza, como sea quiero ver cuánto me da por esta cámara—

Salió del apartamento y sentándose en una de las sillas de afuera, tomo la cámara y le dio un papel con dinero en un pequeño sobre.

— Se lo advierto deje de traer a mi hija aquí, si la toca lo mato. Acuéstese con mujeres casadas, pero no toque a los niños. Le cortare los testículos si lo hace. Si está desesperado pregúnteme a mí, usted es atractivo yo saldría con usted. — le aventó un otro pedazo de papen a la mesa y no dijo nada más— Cobarde. — tomo el papel enfurecida y se dirigió a su departamento.

Entro y miro a Rukia parada en la ventana viendo hacia la ciudad.

— No es por nada pero será mejor que te vayas, casi me matan porque estás aquí. —

— Si claro. — se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se dio cuenta de algo. — ¿Oye?

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Y lo que tenías que decirme? —

— Te lo diré mañana en el desayuno, fue mucha conmoción por hoy.—

— ¿Ósea que es algo malo?—

— No, no del todo, anda ya vete me mataran si ven que sales tan tarde de aquí. —

— Bueno, gracias por la comida bye bye!

— Si bye bye, adiós, sayonara ¡lo que sea! pera ya largo .— en cuanto escucho come era cerrada la puerta se desplomo en su sillón y miro hacia afuera por la ventana en la que Rukia estaba, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y se rasco la cabeza.— Extrañare este lugar.— tomo su celular y vio un mensaje que indicaba que tenía 6 llamas perdidas, lo cerró con fuerza y con furia al ver que todos eran de la misma persona, lo guardo otra vez en su bolsa y miro al techo.— Pero...¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? —

Y bueno aquí acaba, por favor comenten, si piensan que pudo mejorar algún detalle p mis faltas de ortografía y/o redacción. Nos leemos pronto! Sayonaraaa! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Rukia salió del apartamento de Ichigo y se dirigía a su casa, no era que recorriera gran distancia estaban a una o dos casas de diferencia así que él siempre podía escuchar todas las peleas que tenía Rukia con su madre y su hermana mayor. Justo cuando iba a entrar algo le dio un mal presentimiento, abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró a su madre con un hombre al cual nunca había visto, no pudo distinguir su cara, así que entro por completo en el departamento y se quedó quieta en la pequeña cocina que estaba en obscuridad total, escuchando atentamente todo lo que el hombre decía.

-¡Perra! - se escuchó como lanzo todo lo que tenía en el tocador hacia la puerta. -¿Estás loca?- dijo acercándose hacia ella- ¿Dónde está la mercancía?- ella solo desviaba la mirada- Contesta.- dijo en un tono más calmado, pero aún se podía distinguir su desesperación y su rabia

-Hice todo el trabajo.- por primera vez lo miro y arqueo las cejas.- Me merezco la mitad.- esta vez lo fulmino con la mirada.- ¿No lo merezco?

La golpeo en la cara, y cuando se agacho por el dolor el hombre la tomo del pelo para poder levantarla y verla a la cara.- ¡Pequeña bruja! Escucha Yami veinte por ciento es suficiente.- La jalo un poco más para atrás.-Tienes un día.-

Ella se limitó a sonreír.- ¡Tonterías! ¡Puedo vender todo y huir!

El hombre que hacia el intento por controlarse, finalmente exploto, otro golpe sacudió su cabeza y la tomo por el cuello esbozando una sonrisa malvada.-Estas buscando problemas ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes quiénes son? idiota.- dejo de sostenerla y finalmente salió, pero no sin encontrarse a una pequeña chica muy espantada cerca del cuarto.- De tal palo tal astilla.

En cuanto el hombre salió, Rukia se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba Yami su madre, viendo el cuarto totalmente desordenado. Aquel hombre ya estaba desde hace poco antes de que ella llegara. Se acercó lentamente hacia su madre, pero antes de poder darle la cara Yami hablo primero.- Sal a jugar.- Rukia solo retrocedió un poco volviendo a donde estaba inicialmente.

Tomo un poco de polvo de un pequeño paquete muy bien envuelto, lo puso en una cuchara con un poco de agua, lo hirvió, mezclo y lo coloco en una jeringa para después inyectarlo en una vena de su tobillo. Emitía sonidos muy agudos mientras su cuerpo se movía escandalosamente en el futon. Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas una y otra vez, las araño y siguió revolcándose mientras Rukia miraba con miedo y asco esa escena, se cubrió los oídos hasta que no soporto y se fue.

-_Bien Rukia! y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Definitivamente entrar ¡NO! Pero ¿dónde estaré en lo que se le pasa?.-_Miro hacia la puerta del apartamento de Ichigo y no pudo evitar sentir un gran estrujo en su corazón.- ¿¡_Pero que rayos estás pensando?!.- se reprimió mentalmente y puso sus manos en sus cachetes a modo de desesperación.- ¡El de seguro esta con Orihime! Como rayos piensas entrar o que decirles "Disculpa Ichigo ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí? Es que mi mama se está drogando y hace sonidos como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo, y en verdad no quiero verla. ¿Podría dormir contigo como cuando Orihime no está?" NO, NO Y NO.- se sentó en la entrada de su casa, lo medito por algunos instantes, poniendo su dedo en su labio inferior y empezar a jugar con el.-¡Al diablo Orihime! que me corra si quiere! ¡Él no lo permitiría!._

Se acercó muy lentamente a la puerta de Ichigo, y aun indecisa quiso tocar el timbre varias veces pero no podía estirase mucho, tenía miedo de que le dijera que no o que le dijera que si _-¡Vamos ya has dormido en su casa!, ¡¿qué te impide ahora pedirle el favor?! Aunque las otras veces lo hice por accidente, pero eso no importa ahora. Respira, lento a la cuenta de tres tocas el timbre 1...2...-y nada,_ no tenía el valor para estirar su pequeño dedo un poco más, al sentirse tan frustrada por su impotencia empezó a golpear la puerta con sus debiluchos pies. La puerta se abrió muy rápidamente encontrándose a un chico de cabello naranja con hermosos ojos ámbares, camisa desfajada, cabello alborotado y un cigarro en la mano

-¿Rukia? ¿qué pasa?.- dijo algo aturdido y con voz ronca

Ella señalo hacia su departamento e Ichigo pudo escuchar los débiles gemidos que venían de su casa.-¿Puedo quedarme un rato?.- miro hacia el piso y empezó a rodar su tobillo

-Claro pasa.- abrió la puerta, tiro el cigarrillo en una maceta y se dirigió hacia su habitación empezando a preparar la cama para Rukia. Mientras tanto ella estaba jugando con una silla meciéndose.

-Prometo que me iré, cuando mama este mejor.- Se paró y miro hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja. El también paro de preparar la cama para poder verla.-Sé que te causare problemas si Orihime me ve aquí así que solo dime cuando me tenga que ir.-

-No importa, ella no está y no vendrá dentro de un buen rato así que no te preocupes, puedes pasar aquí toda la noche si quieres.- acaricio el pelo de Rukia de una manera tierna, hasta podia decirse paternal.

-Gracias,- su tono de voz era muy bajito, más de lo normal.- Lamento ser una molestia.- su voz ahora parecía esconder pena y tristeza.

-No lo eres, puedes ser una enana con severos problemas mentales, orgullo de sobra, tonta y descuidada, pero nunca serás una molestia para mi.- tomo su mentón con una mano para obligarlo a ver su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa que el tenia.- Así que no quiero ver que lo vuelvas a decir vale?- le dio una pequeña cachetada para aligerar el ambiente tan tenso y raro que se respiraba en la habitación.

-Vale.- dijo con algo de recelo y sobando su mejilla

Ichigo siguió preparando la cama mientras ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando una pequeña risita lo distrajo de su tarea.- ¿De qué te ríes enana? -dijo sin mirarla

-Nada, solo recordé como te llaman.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo sin mucho interés

-El fantasma de la casa de empeños.- rio un poco.- Adivina como me dicen a mi.-

-¿Cómo?- igual sin mucho interes, y con un tono hasta fastidiado

-No te voy a decir.- Él le aventó una almohada hacia la cara, ella solo se rió, a veces tenía una actitud tan infantil que lo hartaba, pero bueno, era normal para una niña de 13 años. Estaba a punto de salir cuando un pequeño susurro lo interrumpió.- Basura.- se dio media vuelta para poder verla de frente pero ahora con más atención.- Mi tía me dijo que mi mama pateo un basurero cuando quedo embarazada de mí. He sido basura desde entonces. Es gracioso ¿verdad?-

\- Ve a dormir.-tomo las sabanas, la arropo, apago las luces y se despidió de ella.

\- Fantasma y Basura, suena a un grupo de Rock ¿verdad?- el solo salió del cuarto.- quiero jugar vídeo juegos.-

-A dormir.- azoto la puerta dejando sola a la niña

La noche paso tranquilamente, como él había dicho Orihime no apareció en toda la noche y pudieron evitar conversaciones incomodas y muchas preguntas. Cuando amaneció lo primero que Ichigo hizo fue a ver a su pequeña intrusa. Se sorprendió un poco al no verla en la cama, se dirigió a la cocina pensando en busca de su "pequeño parasito chupa comida" como solía decirle al a modo de juego, pero para su desgracia o fortuna, no la encontró. Antes de salir a buscarla, fue al refrigerador encontrando una pequeña nota

"No tenía las pinturas necesarias, pero igual ¿quedo lindo no?" Ichigo no tenía idea de que estaba hablando la pequeña niña, hasta que decidió arrancar la nota del refrigerador, y ahí es donde se dio cuenta de lo que significaba la nota; en su dedo gordo tenia pintado con barnice amarillo toda su uña y una pequeña carita con un poco de negro. Valla que la niña se despertaba temprano, y peor aún, se aburría muy fácilmente.


End file.
